Part of Me
by the Salvatore Winchester
Summary: Selena James is a very special telekenetic Witch who just happens to get a phone call from Bonnie Bennett for help on the Originals, when she get's there she intends on helping them kill the Original Vampire's though she didn't expect to fall for the charming and dangerous Kol Mikaelson. Kol/OC Won't follow series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast from the Vampire Diaries or anything from the Plot apart from my own Character. It's set just after Dangerous Laigons. **

**It's not gonna particularly follow the plot...**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 1: Strange turn of Events. **

_"WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS" _

The brunette sighed as she continued on driving further into the town, one call and that was all it had taken from her friend Bonnie Bennett, they needed some sort of assistance with the Originals. As soon as she entered the town she felt it...the Supernatural presence, to Selena it was a very fimiliar feeling, she'd grown up around it considering she was a witch, so she was Supernatural. As she pulled the car over she looked out the window, she got out seeing "The Mystic Grill" and rolled her eyes.

She slammed the car door shut and walked past a few people who seemed to be staring at her in surprise, probably because of the way she was dressed. Her dark brown curls were slightly flared around, she had her studded shorts on with a pair of designed tights on with a pair of grey boots reached just slightly before her kness, her white tank top hung loosly around her curves as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She stared back at the people who looked away quickly, she stared up at the sign...this must've been the place Bonnie had been talking about.

She walked in seeing Bonnie almost instantly, she was sitting around a table with a bunch of people...three of them were vampires. The other was the famous Doppelganger Elena Gilbert, Bonnie had talked about her over the summer and she knew instantly it was her. She walked past a few boy's who whisteled at her, she shook her head causing their drinks to splatter up over them.

"Bonnie Bennett" She said getting to the table, they all looked at her and she flashed her teeth at them.

"Selena" Bonnie said getting up. "It's good that you're here"

"Thanks for calling"

"This is the Special witch?" The raven haired Vampire asked.

"Yes Damon!" Bonnie huffed.

"Damon? As in Salvatore?" Selena asked.

"That would be" He smirked smugly.

"I don't see why you're smirking" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"The Doppelganger" Selena said.

"Elena" Elena replied.

"I know, Bonnie would never shut up about you and how great you were"

Elena blushed and Bonnie shook her head, "This is Stefan and Caroline"

"Ah" Selena said "I've heard about you" She said pointing at Stefan. He just stared back at her and fidgited. "So why am I here?"

"We apparently need your help with killing the Originals..." Damon said "I don't see why"

"She's stronger than me" Bonnie said.

"Prove it" Damon said with a smirk.

Selena heaved a sigh and stared at the him, his head began to pound, a lot worse than what Bonnie could ever give or had ever given him. It was that sore he couldn't even let out a cry...he just pulled a face and let his hands go to his temples and he let his head fall to the table. Selena let her gaze drop and she looked away and Damon breathed heavily.

"What else can you do apart from anyuresems?" Stefan asked finally talking.

"Astral projection...telekinisis...levitation" Selena said with a small frown.

"How come our Witchy friend can't do that?" Damon asked "She's a Bennett Witch...they-"

"Are most powerful" Selena finished and put an arm around Bonnie "She is...she just hasn't figured it all out quite yet"

"How can you do all of that?" Elena asked.

"I practice...I have for a long time"

"How long?"

"Since I was thirteen"

"And what age are you now?" Damon asked earning a slap from Elena.

"You don't just ask someone how old they are Damon!" She huffed.

Selena smiled "I'm 21"

"That's not a long time" Stefan said.

"To me it is..." She replied folding her arms.

Just then two men walked into the Grill and walked towards them, there essence was a much stronger one compared to the three vampires sitting in front of Selena.

"I take it they're Originals" She said.

"That would be a yes then wouldn't it Love" The blonde said.

She eyed hi "Klaus I presume"

"Very nice to meet you..."

"Why would I tell you?"

He shrugged with a smirk and her eyes then travelled to the one next to him who was eyeing her hungrily.

"I wouldn't even think about it" She said eyeing him back. He smirked.

"I like girl's with sharp tongues" He said with a wink.

She scrunched her face up in disgust and snorted "Right"

"Well you're a witch...aren't you?" Klaus asked.

"How would you know that?" Stefan demanded.

"The necklace...it's very old" He said "I saw it once from a woman I fed from"

Selena's eyes narrowed and she glared at Klaus, his eyes then fluttered as he held his head in pain like Damon not being able to cry out. She then lost focus because Bonnie grabbed her arm and Klaus shook himself.

"I wouldn't try that again" He snarled quietly.

Selena tilted her head "Or what? You might be the big bad hybrid but I'm not scared of you" He then moved forward but she narrowed her eyes again causing him to retreat the step.

"You should be" And with that he brushed past her.

The other one just stood for a minute, a smirk on his face "I'm Kol..have we met?"

"I've met a lot of people and you don't particualry stand out" She said and he looked taken back only to earn a snicker from Damon.

Kol smirked "Hmm" he hummed brushing past her lightly.

She shook her head "Are you going to sit with us?" Caroline asked.

"No" She replied "I have to-"

"Aw, please stay" Bonnie huffed.

"I can't...but" She said and looked over Bonnie's shoulder to see Kol and Klaus staring at her "You can come by my place later"

"You have a place?" Bonnie asked.

"I like to keep ahead" She said giving her friend a wink."I'll see you later"

"Bye" Bonnie huffed slightly.

"Don't be pouty Bonnie" She said patting Bonnie's head and she looked back over her shoulder to see just Kol staring at her, she smirked twiddling her two finger's, his drink suddenly went up all over him and he looked down in shock, Selena let out a laugh as she walked out of the Grill.

"She just clearly pissed off an original" Damon said but couldn't contain the snicker.

"That's Selena" Bonnie shrugged sitting back down.

What an impression she'd just made...

* * *

**I know pretty sucky but uh...I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ad I should be able to update soon :) Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast from the Vampire Diaries or anything from the Plot apart from my own Character. My Character; Selena is based on Lynsdy Fonseca. **

**I feel that Damon needs another Best Friend so this is how Selena and Damon's relationship will be...like Alaric and Damon's but more bitchy if you know what I mean, or if that made any sense.**

**In this chapter is some stuff I just made up...but uh...oh well...go easy on me guy's lol **

**Thank you: Tvdlover87654, LiveLaughDreamInspire and NinjaPrincess LW for your reviews on the first chapter it means a lot and to all of you who have followed, thank you very much :) **

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2. **

Selena was in the middle of her living room, not sitting on anything but her legs were crossed she was hovering above the floor, her eyes shut and her mind focusing on the Originals, like Bonnie had asked her to do. She was trying figure out what they were up to, to see if Elena was in any danger or any other of Bonnie's friends but nothing was coming so far apart from Kol talking about how handsome he was to his sister Rebekah. She opened her eyes only to roll them, she hadn't exactly explained all of her power to Bonnie's friends but Bonnie knew about most of them, Bonnie would probably be able to do all that she could if she would just do it right but the Bennett Witch was too Stubborn, she liked things done her way.

Selena put her feet down on the ground and heaved a sigh, walking from the room and going into the hallway to head for the kitchen only to be stopped by the doorbell. She turned frowned slightly, she wasn't expecting anyone until later on in the day so she slowly walked towards the door, getting herself ready for any sort of attack. She opened it, seeing Damon Salvatore.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm nosy" He said his eyes narrowing slightly.

"How are you going to snoop if you can't get in Damon?" She asked curiously.

"You're going to let me in" He said with a shrug.

"Oh Really?" She asked "How did you work that out?" She raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Because I am hot and you know you want me"

"I'm afriad that isn't true" She said shaking her head "But you can come in"

"How do you know I'm not going to eat you?" He asked.

"Because you should know better than that..witches don't seem to like you on either side" She said with a shrug stepping back so he could enter "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well" He said when he stepped in past her "I decided that you were out here like a loner. So I thought I would join you"

She stared at him "Don't you have Elena to be worrying about?" She asked.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I didn't exatly explain my power yesterday" Selena answered with a shrug "It's like I can read energy...and I can tell how other's are feeling...it's like an odd color about you when you're around a certain person"

"What is mine right now?" He asked.

"It's just clear" She said with a shrug "It's not usually bright or deep...it's just...I don't know like a faded out color"

"Right" He said.

"Like yesterday...both you and Stefan's colour was sort of...I don't know...red?"

"Red?" Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah" She nodded "Because you're both in love with the same girl, Elena's was more of a maroon colour.."

"What does that mean?"

"Confusion" Selena replied.

"Confusion?"

"Yeah..well she's confused isn't she?" Selena asked folding her arms.

"What would she be confused about?" Damon asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know" Selena smirked.

Damon shrugged and followed her into the kitchen and he leaned against the counter. She knew what he wanted and she cocked an eyebrow and moved her finger's, lifting a glass up that was beside him. He stared at it and then looked at her, his blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Telekinisis" She said "I can levitate myself though"

"You can...levitate?"Damon asked "As in...float?"

"Yeah" She laughed and she closed her eyes, concentrating and crossing her legs. She opened an eye and looked at Damon who was staring at her in surprise. "See"

"Wow witchy..." He said.  
"It's Selena" SHe said rolling her eyes and putting her feet back on the ground.

"Right, Sel" He said.

"Sel?" She asked gawking at him.

"Everybody has a nickname here" He said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well Stefan;Saint Stefan or Stef. Elena or Pouty; Martyr" He said giving a quick nod "Bonnie; Witchy, Caroline; Barbie...you're now called Sel"

"That's very common"

"Selena isn't common"

"how is it not?" She asked turning to look at him. "It's Elena with an S at the front"

"It's pronounced differently" He said shrugging "Sel-eena" He said "Elena..is just E-Lena"

"Right" She said sarcastically, making a face at the raven haired vampire.

"Have you found anything about the Original's?" He asked.

"The one named Kol...he loves himself, apart from that? Nope. Jack shit" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"We know Kol loves himself" Damon said copying her eye movement. "You're over 20 right? Care for a drink?"

She turned and leaned against the counter "Now why would you, Damon Salvatore, a vampire be asking me, Selena James, a powerful witch, to get a drink"

"Because you seem interesting...mysterious" He said with a smirk "I like it and because I'm easy like that"

"You don't seem like the type to trust so easily" She said.

"I'm not...but if Witchy trusts you...then I suppose we have no choice to trust you...be better to make you fell wanted"

She snorted "Thanks"

* * *

Selena was standing at the bar when she felt someone eye her, she turned and looked to the pool table seeing the original named Kol from the day before she rolled her eyes and turned back to face the bar waiting on Damon coming back...where had he gone?

"I see you're all alone" The voice said.

She almost let out a groan "Nope"

"You don't look like you have anyone accompayining you" He said moving so he was beside her She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you trying?" She asked.

"As I've said. I like little things with Sharp tongues" He said. "SO will I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you Kol" She said looking away from him.

"You're playing hard to get" He said.

"I'm not playing anything" She said and she leaned over "You're not my type, get over it"

He smirked, but Selena saying that the man in front of her wasn't devishly handsome, would be lying. She shook her head and turned to look at the people in the Grill searching for Damon.

"You know, I could change your mind on that"

"All you want is my blood. That isn't going to happen because you're getting nowhere near it" She said glancing at him. He let out a low chuckle and leaned back so he was facing the same way as her.

"You never know"

"Never know what?" She asked "You're not getting anywhere near my blood"

"Maybe I don't want your blood"

"You're not getting in my pants either" She said cocking an eyebrow.

He licked his lips and eyed her hungrily "Now, are you sure about that Love?"

She nodded "Yes, now please leave"

"No I'd much rather stare at you"

"That's not creepy at all" She said looking at the people again.

"Well of course it is"

"You're not trying to be Edward Cullen are you? Because that would totally make you a bigger douche than ever"

He laughed "No, and I don't see the fascination with these books"

"People are into that kinky fantasy sparkly...stuff" Selena shrugged.

"Are you Love?"

"No I indeed am not" She said making a face "Vampire's don't sparkle. That's just...wrong"

"WHy would that be?"

"Would you want to look like a fairy?" She asked staring over at him.

He smirked flashing his teeth "No I suppose not..."

"Go away now please" She said shaking her head at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"I'm afriad you have to, unless you want more Whiskey all over your fancy shirt" She said chewing the inside of her lip.

He smirked "I'll be seeing you sooner than you think love" He said.

"Let's hope not" SHe said as he stalked over to the pool table, chatting up some young girl. Selena rolled her eyes and spotted Damon. "Where were you?"

"On the phone" he said.

"Right...I nearly got eaten by an Original"

"What?" he asked.

She nodded her head at Kol who only smirked slightly but didn't look up. She seen his lips move and Damon stared at him and then down at Selena.

"What?" She asked.

Damon made a face of disgust and then shook his head "Nothing, Double please" he said to the bartender.  
"Sure thing" She said and moved to get his drink.

The two sat for a while longer waiting on the rest of them to show up, Kol seemed to be liking the idea of staying near the witch, she had the fire that he enjoyed manipulating in a woman. He watched her with careful eyes as she sat with Damon, drinking away, how was he going to be able to persuade her? The only thing he was certain of was that he would not fall in love with her, Love being for petty fools such as his brothers and his sister.

He wouldn't love, as Niklaus has said "Love is a Vampire's Greatest weakness" and Kol would not be seen as weak...

* * *

**I know..it sucked pretty bad and it was short...I promise though my next chapter should be longer...really long...and I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES TOMORROW NIGHT! DAPRIL GUYS! For you who read my other story you'll know what I mean, but anyway R&R and let me know what you think.  
**

**Promise next one will be a lot longer :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you: Soli1884, Topaz, Tvdlover87654, ninja princess LW, tangled-in-a-mess and ChelseaBaby91 for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter and to all who followed :) **

**For those of you who read The Vampire Diaries: RE WRITTEN, I updated it just in case you didn't know :P **

**More Kol/Selena Scenes...Kolena? hmmm...LOL**

**So there should be some Drama in this hahahaha...but anyway...**

**Chapter 3. **

The door was chapped and Selena, who was halfway through eating jamp up and opened the door, seeing Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Caroline. She swallowed and then leaned agains the doorway. She raised an eyebrow at them as Damon smirked and walked in past her. Bonnie glared at her and then at Damon's back**. **

"you let him in?" Bonnie asked.

"He's not a threat" Selena shrugged and let them come in. Stefan and Caroline stood and Selena smiled "Come in"

The two walked in past her and she noticed someone at the other side of the street, just behind one of the trees, she narrowed her eyes in confusion and stared for a minute and shook her head and shut the door. She went into the living room where everyone was sitting and before any of them got to talk the phone began to ring.

Without thinking Selena pressed speaker and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Selena?" The voice asked.

She made a face "What?" She snapped, she sat in the empty space next to Damon.

"Where are you?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you took off and didn't tell anyone where you were going" The deep voice said "That's why"

"Your point being?"

"I'm your brother. You need to tell people you're leaving town"

"Um, sorry to say but I'm a grown woman. I don't have to tell anybody jack shit. Get your prioraties straight Liam"

He growled and Selena rolled her eyes "Where are you?"

"Goodbye" Selena said and leaned over, pressing the end button after hearing her brother's protests.

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming here?" Bonnie asked.

"No"

"Why? They're your family" Stefan said.

"Arguments...and when Bonnie called I packed up and left...I bet that's the first time they've noticed I'm gone. It's fine, they'll get over it"

"Family issues" Damon said "Who needs them"

"Exactly" Selena agreed "So what are you guy's doing here so early? "

"We need to ask if you've found anything out yet" Damon said.

"And that took all of you to come?"

"Well all of us want to know" Caroline smiled.

"Okay...give me a minute"

She closed her eyes and waited until the image of Kol's smirking face appeared in her mind and her eye's flashed open and she pouted. "It's like he knows"

"Who knows what?" Elena asked.

"Kol Mikaelson...he knows what I'm doing"

"How do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Because when someone knows what I'm doing their face is the only thing that flashes in my mind"

"Are you sure you've not been bitten by the love bug?" Damon cooed feining a kissing face.

"Ew. No, like I said the other night. He's not my type"

"How does he know?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea" She said "I'll try again "

She closed her eyes again the image of him flashed again, this time she tried harder to get past him. But he just wouldn't budge and eventually she heaved a sigh and gave up. "Nothing...absolutley nothing...he's just...there"

"Better get rid of him" Damon grinned.

She rolled her eyes "Right. He's an Original...that tries to hard by the way" She said sitting back.

"How do you get rid of him?" Elena asked.

"I can't...not until he's gone...and I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon" She huffed. "Is there anything else you guy's need?"  
"Well,, Elena Caroline and me are getting lunch...you should come"

"Sure"

"You should change your shirt first" Caroline said.

Selena looked down at it and then over at the blonde vampire "Um why?"

"It's dirty"

"That's the style of the top Caroline" She said with a smirk.

"oh..." The blonde murmered.

* * *

Selena walked up to the bar in the grill, intending on getting a drink when she felt eyes on her, she frowned and turned her head seeing Kol sitting in the corner of of the Grill, and he was smirking, that devishly handsome grin...and Selena's breathing hitched and she turned her head.

"Double" She said to the bartender who nodded at her.

"You always seem to be alone when I see you" The english voice said.

Selena had to stop herself from groaning and she turned to face him "You always seem to be everywhere I go.."

"You are very attractive" Was all he replied with.

"And you are very up yourself. So if you don't mind..."

"I do mind actually, Love" He said.

"You are annoying" She said as the waitress handed Selena, her drink and as she went to give her the money Kol handed money over.

"I'll get that" He said.

Selena heaved a sigh and she folded her arms and scowled at him "Why?"

"Because you're an interesting one" He said.

"Trust me I'm not that interesting" She bit back "So you can stop trying"

"No, I can't" He said "Because you're giving off that Interesting Vibe"

"Well i'm not" She said shaking her head "Thanks for the drink"

She grabbed it and walked away from him "See you later, love"

"God I hope not" She replied and went over to the table.

"You are annoying" Caroline said.

"Please don't" She said swatting her hand at the blonde.

"I think he's into you"

"He's not" Selena replied.

"But I am" The English accent said as Kol approched the table.

"Go away" Selena hissed under her breath.

He sat down and everyone stared at him as he smiled at Selena, who fidgited uncomfertably.

"Please go away" She said.

"So how are we all today?" He asked ignoring Selena's heated glare.

"Um..." Everyone was thinking of something to say.

Selena downed her drink "Seems I've driven you to drink"

"I drank long before I met you" Selena replied emphazing long. She got up "I'm going"

"We just got here" Bonnie whined.

"Yes, come on now Love"

"No. Bye" Selena said she stormed out of the Grill, she looked up at the darkness and sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. She walked along the pathway and stared at the pavement.

"help...help me..." A voice croaked.

Selena stopped and looked up the lane, not seeing anyone. "Hello?"

"Help...me...I'm...bleeding" The voice croaked.

Selena gasped and half ran up the alley finding it empty. "Um...hello?"

She stared in front of her and shook her head "It's finally happened...I've gone mad"

She turned on her heel and smashed into someone and she looked up seeing the blood pouring from the pale man's mouth. "Well don't you look tasty" He growled. She went to let out a scream but he pressed his hand to her mouth and shoved her against the wall. Her heart began pounding in her chest and her breathing hitched, the feeling of drowining washed over her and she forgot how to breath. "You smell...good" He said sniffing her hair.

"get...off...me" her muffled voice snapped as she tried shoving her from him. Her fragile form was pressed hard agaisnt the brick wall and it hurt when he pulled her back and slamemd her into it.

"Stop moving" He snarled.

She bit into his hand, finding it had no effect on him. He then moved so his face was buried in the crook of her neck, his hand still over her mouth. Her breathing hitched again as she felt his teeth graze her neck, this was it...she was gonna get eaten by some hobo vampire. What a way to go...The fangs pierced her skin and she let out a whimper. The Hobo vampire let go of her mouth and the first thing a normal person would do is scream but Selena couldn't make the scream build up as he gripped onto her, pulling her inhumanly close to him.

The feeling of drowining wasn't there anymore but now it was a feeling like she was empty...there was nothing there, just then she fell back onto the ground, her breathing raggid. She could hear murmering and the Vampire was then dead. She stared at the body and then up at her saviour. Kol. She sighed and looked away and he kneeled in front of her.

"You need to be careful Love" he said tracing over her wound. "Come on"

He helped her to her feet and she staggered slightly and he held her in case she fell. "You have your moments Mikaelson" She said and brushed herself off.

"So am I your hero of the night then?"

"No" She replied folding her arms.

"Knew I should've let that Vampire eat you...maybe I will" He growled.

"Try it" She snapped.

"You wouldn't be able to do much"

"Oh really?" She asked with a scowl on her face "Thanks for saving me...but stay away"

"You're very ungreatful" He said grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him.

She ripped her arm from his grip "Don't touch me"

"Like I said you are very ungrateful"

She stared at him, not coming back with a snarky reply and she turned on her heel and stormed away from him. "Seems I hit a nerve" He said to himself as he watched her storm away from him. He felt his every fibre telling him to follow her but he stood where he was, watching her retreating back.

He smiled slightly and went back to the Grill, finding that the other lovely ladies were gone, he rolled his eyes and decided he'd better get a meal. He looked around and searched for a girl to have his way with and he smirked when he found her...

Selena went into her house, who did he think he is? She growled to herself. She said thank you for saving her didn't she? But he had a point...she hadn't been very nice about it. She huffed after taking her jacket off and going over to the mirror, her hand tracing over the now fresh wound on her neck.

She grabbed a towel and gingerly wiped the blood away and winced when she touched the tender spot. She breathed out shakily feeling unwell slightly. Her vision was blurry so she moved and lay on the couch, shutting her eyes...the vision of Kol saving her blurred her mind and she scowled her eyes still shut...Why was he always there? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

She let the darkness take over and sweep her into a dream...a dream that she didn't want to be in...

* * *

**Okay so there is a lot of truth to be told on Selena's part...there a lot of things Bonnie doesn't know that will eventually be found out...just letting you know, Selena isn't as happy or as sassy as you think she is...**

**hope you enjoyed the chapter :P**


End file.
